A technological example of performing the building support of the information system is disclosed in a patent literature 1 and a patent literature 2. The technology disclosed in the patent literature 1 calculates similarity between UMLs (Unified Modeling Language) which are unified model description language. An information system building auxiliary system described in the patent literature 1 calculates the similarity on the basis of connective relation of attribute of components and other components included in the UML diagram.
On the other hand, in paragraphs [0012] to [0017] of the patent literature 2, it is disclosed in the reuse software production system to compare requirement function items and functions of standard software in a standard software memorizing means, and to calculate adaptability of each standard software from a ratio of matched functions.